Market Day
by kidfromsix
Summary: If a Goverment has the power to force parents to sacrifice their childer to the whims of entertainment, what else can they do? Katniss and Peeta are about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Consider if you will a government with the power to take innocent life at will, to force parents to surrender their children to be slaughtered for some vague and long forgotten debt all in the name of entertainment. Ask yourself "If a Government can force innocent children to do that what else do they have the power to do?" Katniss Everdeen is about to find out.**

Well tomorrow is the day they observe our skills in private sessions, Haymitch says to finally show them my archery skills. It's about time; I have been puttering around the other stations these past few days trying to pick up some other skills, as has Peeta. I sure hope he has something to show them that will gain him a high score.

As I drift off to sleep, I think of Haymitch's insistence that we train as a team, Peeta seems very pleased with this arrangement but I really have my doubts, "Oh well! Just have to see what tomorrow brings."

While Peeta and I are eating breakfast, we are told not to report to the training area but to follow our Avox's to another area. I wonder what this is all about. Something new? Peeta and I try to figure out what's up but we watch the other tributes being given this information and detect a buzz of conversation arising from this new information.

After breakfast we follow our respective Avox's to the prep area of all places, Peeta is taken to another stall while I'm told to strip and lie on the table while they go over me again plucking hair and applying make up. While I'm undergoing all this, I notice my red headed Avox girl standing nearby looking very nervous, "does she know something I don't?" They also do something they never did before; they apply some sort of make-up to my genital area along with a cream of some kind. When they let me sit up I'm given some pill to swallow my curiosity is really going now, I'm then told not to put my cloths back on but just to follow my Avox I'm really starting to worry now something's definitely wrong here.

Trying to cover myself as best as possible I follow my Avox down a hall past other prep stalls where other naked tributes are emerging, everybody's trying to do as I am and cover themselves. I start seeing red faces as we are all being funneled down a long hall towards a single door. I see Peeta up ahead but he doesn't see me yet, some of the girls are starting to cry a little bit, fear starts creeping into my mind "what's going on here?" We are told there is to be no talking but everybody is whispering to each other about our destination. As we approach the door, Peeta's eyes connect with mine.

We are prevented from getting together by the milling tributes, I see the tributes from 1 and 2 standing together unashamedly as if walking around naked was an everyday occurrence for them however I start to notice all the males are getting erections with red faces and attempts to hide their manhood.

**End of Chapter One**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly the door opened and a man in a red robe came out his hair was green and very puffy, and his skin was very white. He started waving his arms around calling for everybody to be quiet and to form two groups male and female. With "help" from the guards and Avox's the groups were slowly formed, he then announced that the females were to go to the stage at the far end of the room while the males were to stay at this end.

I waved at Peeta and he waved back but it was all we could do as our group surged forward through the door. As we entered, I could see that it was a very large room with lots of small doors on either side of the room with elevated stages on the opposite ends. The place was crawling with capitol types wearing all kinds of colorful clothing and make-up, there were men, some with teenage boy's older men and quite a number of women.

Once we started to enter the room all eyes turned toward us, men were pointing at us and smiling I started to get a very uneasy feeling about all this, a horrible thought was starting to form in the back of my mind especially since we were ordered up on to the stage and told to form a line. By now, the other girls were starting to catch on to what was happening and some were starting to cry. Once we were lined up a large group of men and a few women came onstage and started to "examine" us. Female tributes that continued to cover themselves had their hands forced away from themselves and men began to touch them in their privates and feel their breasts. No doubt about it now, this was a slave auction, these men were "buying" us for their sexual pleasure, I held my head in shame as two men and an older woman stood in front of me and began to discuss my features.

The older man asked me if I was a virgin, when I didn't answer him he began to probe my vagina, another man held my arms back so I couldn't cover myself. While the man was touching me, the woman started to rub her hand over my rear and then to gently squeeze my breasts, at the same time another man who apparently had his son with him kept asking the boy if I was what he wanted. Words simply cannot describe the humiliation I felt as these people poked and prodded me like an animal, I heard a girl scream somewhere down the line and saw a man dragging her off the stage. So this was another thing the capitol could do to us, it wasn't enough to kill us for entertainment, we were to provide them with entertainment in another form, we were just human cattle to them, at that moment I wished the whole capitol burned to the ground and every person in it butchered men, women, and children.

Nobody was asking me questions just continuing to examine my privates, I looked over towards the male section and could see the same thing happening over there, except that it was mostly women with a smaller group of men, checking the male tributes out, I could only imagine what Peeta was feeling. Apparently, my "buyers" decided on the order of my "use." The older man offered the most money so he got me first then the younger man's son got me next then finally the woman got me last, I was not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry but my determination to see the capitol and every one of these people destroyed began at that moment.

**End of Chapter Two**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	3. Chapter 3

I heard a lot of laughing and excited commotion as girls on either side of me were being forced to accompany their new "owners" over to one of the many doors along the room, I began to suspect that they were rooms where they could be "tried out."

I kept trying to spot Peeta but there were just too many people standing in front of the males down there. I was now being forced to accompany my new "owners" offstage to a room several doors down, the older man fastened handcuffs on each of my wrists and indicated that I should enter a door he had selected, the others seem contented to wait outside.

Once inside he removed his robe revealing his enlarged penis and indicated that I kneel and begin sucking it, I looked hesitantly at him whereby he grabbed my head with one hand and forced my mouth to his penis. He then began to loudly state that he had paid good money for my services and therefore I would obey him. I was also informed that since he had paid a lot of money for me I could expect a lot of help while in the arena in the form of food medicine and weapons.

I slowly opened my mouth and let him force himself into it, he grabbed my head with both hands and forced it back and forth, I began to lick his member with my tongue as he relaxed his grip. I grabbed his cock with one hand and moved my tongue to the tip of his penis and licked and nibbled at the same time, he began to relax more and groan with pleasure.

At that moment he sprayed his seed all over my face and into my mouth, I began to spit it out but he shouted at me to swallow it, I could feel myself begin to wretch but his hands forced my head forward so that my mouth was fully over his penis. I tried to blank out all that was happening as his seed slid down my throat, I had not yet swallowed it all when he forced me onto a small bed.

Locking the other end of each cuff onto rings on each side of the bed my "owner" proceeded to mount me forcing his penis inside of me, as I was still a virgin I could feel a searing pain between my legs, I cried out in pain but the man just laughed and kept thrusting deeper inside of me.

I couldn't take it anymore and began crying, this only brought laughter and more pain as he pushed even deeper inside of me, he then began to squeeze and bite my breasts. I closed my eyes and tried to focus my mind into a blank and think of Peeta. Finally the man finished and dismounted feeling my genital area with his hand before putting his robe back on. As he was leaving he told me that if I won in the arena we would be seeing a lot of each other so I might want to think about improving my attitude, and that I could expect a lot of help in the coming games.

As I was still handcuffed to the bed I couldn't examine myself but I could feel a wetness between my legs but I couldn't do much about it. At that point the second "owner's" son came in and looked with horror at me, he began to apologize to me as he dampened a washcloth in a small sink on the wall. I looked at him dully as he wiped blood and seamen off my genital area and face. As he began to remove his clothes I noted a sadness in his eyes, he apologized again to me telling me that I was his father's "gift" to him for his sixteenth birthday. I laughed quietly to myself thinking "I'm his age but I have to die at sixteen he gets to rape helpless girls" I could see him taken aback as I glared at him in absolute hatred.

**End of Chapter Three**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	4. Chapter 4

Now fully naked, the boy stood in front of me not quite sure of what to do, he began to gently caress my genital area with one hand and my right breast with the other. By this time I was totally numb and way past caring, I simply stared at him with dull eyes waiting for him to make up his mind and get on with it.

Finally, he worked himself to an erection and slowly mounted me; I didn't give him the slightest satisfaction as he forced himself inside of me. He began to slowly thrust but since he was only a boy his penis wasn't very large, with all the pain I was feeling down there I really couldn't feel him at all.

Suddenly I could feel a rush of his seed inside of me, and at the same time I could see him visibly relieved, He began to apologize all over again as he dismounted and began to put his cloths back on. "Yeah yeah! I don't care what you think; I wish you were dead the same as all the others." As soon as he left the woman came in her eyes expressing a look of shock as she saw me lying there. She immediately removed my handcuffs and washed out the cloth left by the first man, she began to caress me and utter soothing words as she carefully washed my private area.

As she washed me off, I studied her features she appeared to be a woman in her mid thirties with dark hair cut in a bob. She was somewhat dark complected with very dark make-up around her eyes and almost black lipstick. She wore a kind of leather looking outfit with tight fitting boots with long heels. She sat me up sideways in bed so that my feet were on the floor; she slipped in next to me and wrapped her left arm around me as she began to gently stroke my hair.

Again my mind was past caring so I simply let her have her way with me, she began to gently kiss my cheek as her hand caressed my breasts, she began to sooth me with her soft spoken cooing as she slowly undressed. She must be pretty good at this sort of thing as she was totally naked before I knew it, but then again I wasn't really paying attention to much of anything.

Once she was naked she carefully pulled me back onto the bed positioning herself along side of me, her hands gently stroking my body, she then reached over me as her large breasts pressed against mine, and began to passionately kiss me on my mouth. Ever so carefully her tongue found its way into my mouth even at this I continued to make no objections because for some reason I was slowly becoming aroused.

She then got up and carefully rolled me on my chest and began to slowly massage my back and shoulder, I don't know what it was about her hands but all my stress and tension started to disappear. She continued to my other shoulder then slowly down to my lower back, this woman was incredible, she then asked me to roll on my back whereby she skillfully massaged my shoulders again. At this point she wasn't saying much just staring into my eyes and smiling, I keep thinking that I should be rejecting this a woman doing this to me but she really seemed to know how to relax me and relieve me of my anxiety.

Removing her hands from my shoulders, she gently started to caress my lower stomach area moving out to my hips then slowly back down to my genitals. Slowly I felt the pain start to disappear, after a few minutes of this I began to feel totally relaxed, she smiled at me and bent down and began to gently kiss me again, this time I eagerly returned her kiss and began to softly moan as this woman's magic slowly forced me to surrender all my inhibitions.

**End of Chapter Four**

I do not nor have I ever owned rights to the Hunger Games


	5. Chapter 5

As we gently kissed and cuddled the woman told me her name, it was Domi. She told me she lived in the capitol and worked as an office manager, she then began to lick my ear and caress my vagina, I still felt uncomfortable with this but I couldn't argue the fact that my pain and hatred were almost gone. As if on cue she quickly turned opposite me and began to gently swirl her tongue around my clit, I began to moan as I felt sensations I had never experienced before.

Domi then carefully inserted a couple fingers into my vagina being careful not to aggravate the soreness down there moving them in a gentle circular motion as she moved them ever deeper inside of me. I was moaning louder now spreading my legs as wide as they could get, as she moved her fingers inside me Domi began to do magic things with her tongue around my clit. I was suddenly overcome with a raw passion and began to search for her private area with my mouth, Domi, sensing this quickly straddled me so my tongue could find her clit. We explored each other this way for several minutes until she carefully moved off me and sat on the edge of the bed; I sat up along side her and looked into her face. Domi smiled at me and gently played with my braid, she told me that she would do whatever she could to send me things that would help me in the games, kissed me one final time on the mouth and stood up to get dressed.

After she left I sat there for a minute thinking of all that just happened, I resolved never to tell Peeta about what just happened with Domi although I'm sure he would pretty well figure I had been raped. A moment later, a man in a short green robe opened the door and told me to follow him.

It looked like the "Patrons" were finishing up with their "property" as girls were being led out of their rooms and over to a corner. I could tell most of them were devastated as most of the ones I could get a good look at walked as if in a stupor and some were still sobbing. I saw the Glimmer form district 1 being helped by a woman in a white capitol outfit, she was crying and I noticed blood had run down her legs from her genital area and rear, someone must have worked her over good, I don't know how they expect us to fight properly in this shape. Once we were in a group, again a man came forward and loudly spoke to us saying that if we repeated anything about what had just happened, our families would all meet with "accidents" and that our respective districts would suffer, he talked as if he meant business. As we were being led out of the room I saw the boys being herded into another corner, again, many looked to be covered in blood and some were crying all were in the same shape we were. I caught a glimpse of Peeta slumped against a wall, I couldn't see his face very well but his head was hanging down and he looked miserable.

**End of Chapter Five**

I do not nor have I ever owned rights to the Hunger Games


	6. Chapter 6

There was still a lot of sobbing and milling around , I could tell some girls must have had it worse than me some had their faces covered by their hands sobbing a couple looked to be in pain as they clutched at their mid-sections. Slowly we made our way out the door and formed into a group, I happened to Glimmer her back leaning against a wall, her hands covering her face crying as the girl, Clove I think it was from 2 trying to console her without much effect, someone must have really worked her over. Although none of us deserved this, maybe some of that arrogance the "careers" lorded over us would be knocked down a peg or two.

We were returned to our various prep chambers by our Avox's and mentors I still haven't seen Haymitch, he had to know something about this maybe he just couldn't face us, I knew one thing, I was going to have it out with him when I got back to our floor. I lay on the table as the med people cleaned me up and applied ointments to various places on my body and genital area.

I still hadn't seen Peeta by the time I was taken back to my room, the redheaded Avox girl looked sadly at me in sympathy no doubt the same thing must have happened to her. She laid out some pants and a t-shirt for me along with fresh underwear and quickly left. I set the shower for hot and took one of the longest showers I've ever taken I think I scrubbed every spot on my body at least ten times but it still didn't seem it was enough, after my shower I think I must have brushed my teeth four times, and even after that I still felt dirty.

I dressed and lay on my bed thinking of what those men did to me but most of my entire mind kept going back to Domi and the way she "healed" me. I couldn't bring myself to admit that I actually enjoyed our lovemaking and the strange pleasure it brought me, was I actually a lesbian was this why I was having such a hard time accepting Peeta? I shuddered tried to put the thought out of my mind.

About half an hour later I walked down to the dining room, there was hardly anybody there except the "careers" from 2 Cato and Clove, Clove looked like she had been crying and Cato was holding her hand saying something to her. Both ignored me as I helped myself to a bowl of stew and some bread, I sat down at an empty table and slowly began to eat.

Looking at those two I wondered how their current state of mind would affect the games much less their private demonstrations with the Game makers tomorrow, assuming we weren't going to have to endure another "session" like today. Soon a couple more tributes came in and started putting some food on their trays. They looked to be the tributes from 4. The boy sought permission to sit next to me with his eyes and I shrugged both sat down across from me.

**End of Chapter six**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	7. Chapter 7

The boy looked sadly at me as he toyed with his food, "How can they do that to us?" he stammered. I stared at him for a moment and replied," It would appear that they can do anything they want to us, what did you get?" The girl sniffled and said," I had a man and two boys about my age" I looked at her and said "two birthday presents huh!" "Y-y-yess" she stammered "they were real gentle with me 'cause they had never done it before but that man hurt me, I thought he was going to rip me apart." With that, she started quietly sobbing again.

The boy tried to comfort her but she just put her head down and sobbed louder, I reached over and squeezed her hand gently which seemed to calm her a little. "How 'bout you?" I looked at the boy who's face started to grow red, "two men" he said very softly "and a woman." I nodded in agreement "same as I had" the girl stopped sniffling and looked up at me "you had a woman?" I slowly nodded "actually after those two pigs that raped me she brought me out of the state of shock I was in" both stared at me for a moment and went back to picking at their food. "Did any of you hear if anyone was hurt or beaten up?" they shook their heads indicating a no, and with that we continued to eat our food in silence.

I finished my meal, bid them goodbye, and headed back to my room. I considered checking on Peeta so headed for his room, I knocked on his door but received no reply; I started to back away from the door when I thought I heard something inside. "Peeta! Peeta are you in there?" Slowly the door opened and Peeta stood behind it his face ashen. "Peeta what did they do to you?" I tried to approach him but he blocked the door and wouldn't let me pass. "Please let me come in Peeta, we should talk about this!"

He slowly opened the door I looked at him and noticed that he looked like he had been crying,"Peeta" I cried as I moved to embrace him. Peeta backed away as my arms tried to close around him; he stopped to allow me to bury my face in his chest sobbing at his condition.

We both moved to the bed and sat down on the edge looking each other over brushing each other's hair with our fingers. Peeta looked me up and down and slowly said, "what did they do to you Katniss?"I Sniffled and sobbed, "they raped me Peeta, a man and a boy; I think all the tributes were raped."

Very quietly, he said, "it was two men and a woman for me, Katniss I'm so ashamed why did they do this to us? Isn't it enough that they put us in a game to watch us die?" With that, he hung his head in shame. I comforted him some more by rubbing his back and shoulders but he just sat there with his head resting in the palms of his hands.

"did you hear anything about the others?" Without removing his head from his hands, Peeta mumbled, "I heard they really worked Glimmer and Clove over pretty good." I thought for a moment and said, "well I don't like seeing what they did to us happen to anybody, but maybe that will knock some of that arrogance out of them, might give us a slight advantage." With that, I leaned over and gently kissed him on the side of his face. "You gonna be all right?" I asked him quietly, "Yeah! I've got to focus on tomorrow," Peeta abruptly looked up at me and said "Katniss I don't know how or when but I'm gonna kill me a bunch of these people, somebody's going to die."

**End of Chapter 7**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


	8. Chapter 8

We sat on Peeta's bed a little longer consoling each other, then I got up to go back to my room "feel like going down to get something to eat?" "I don't…No! I'm just going to take another shower and go to bed; I guess I'll see you in the morning." With that, I left his room and headed down to the dining hall.

There was only about six or seven tributes sitting at the tables, people glanced at me when I entered then returned to eating or pecking at their food. I put a few things on my tray and found an end table to sit at. I could hear a slight buzz of conversation but everybody kept their heads down, I thought I heard someone whimpering but didn't look around to see who it was. It was then I thought of little Rue I wonder what happened to her? I quickly looked around but didn't see her I hoped she was O.K. I really didn't remember seeing her after they took me to that room, poor little Rue.

I finished my meal and walked back to my room I suspected that everybody was suffering in silence, after all what could we do? We were just pawns in their little game to be disposed of when we were no longer useful or "entertaining." I decided to check around for Haymitch so I canvassed his usual drinking spots but no Haymitch even Effie was making herself scarce, no doubt they all knew about what happened today but were too ashamed to show their faces.

Later, back in my room I took another long hot shower, hoping it would help me sleep but I still lay awake for two hours thinking about what was done to us, finally I drifted off to sleep. The next morning I met Peeta and we walked to the dining area together, he told me that Haymitch had visited him briefly this morning jus to tell him that they would definitely be evaluating us today.

As we entered the dining area, I noticed most of the tributes were there but I could detect a chilly and sullen atmosphere, no one was saying much and like the evening before, keeping their heads bowed. Peeta and I made a vain attempt to play up the "star crossed lover" thing but our hearts just weren't in it. Tributes are starting to be called to to their private sessions so we stay seated and make small talk while Peeta and I wait out turn. I studied him and see that he appears to be resigned, as am I to what's ahead. For the first time I noticed Rue who had apparently been sitting next to the boy from 11, being larger shielded Rue from my view. When her name was called, I noticed that she rose slowly and shuffled out of the dining room.

We sit in silence until they call for Peeta, as he prepares to leave I tell him "Remember what Haymitch said about being sure to throw those weights." "Thanks. I will, you…shoot straight." With that, he was gone and I sat waiting for my call.

**End of Chapter 8**

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games


End file.
